baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Byung-Hyun Kim
Byung-Hyun Kim (born January 19, 1979 in Kwangsan-Ku Songjungdong, South Korea) a.k.a BK is a free agent right-handed pitcher in Major League Baseball. Previously, he played for the Arizona Diamondbacks ( - , ), Boston Red Sox (2003- ), Colorado Rockies (2005-2007), and Florida Marlins (2007). Usually described as a submarine pitcher, Kim is a side-arm and under-arm hard thrower who uses a great variety of deliveries. Kim possesses a four-seam fastball with tailing movement frequently hitting the low 90's, a Frisbee slider with sweeping motion across the plate, an up-shoot slider with a rising motion, and a circle-changeup which he usually uses to strike out left-handed hitters. Nevertheless, during the three seasons between and , his main problem had been the loss of right pitching balance, which caused difficulty in ball control, reduced ball velocity, and an appearance of inability to handle pressure to those who did not understand the relationship between the balance and an overall performance for an underhand pitcher. During that time, he also struggled against left-handed batters. But his performance has improved each season since 2005. Kim is a 1997 graduate of Gwangju First High School. Jae Seo and Hee Seop Choi were Kim's teammates in 1996 and they are very close friends. Named both the Most Valuable Player and Most Valuable Pitcher for the National High School championships in Korea, Kim was selected to the 1996 National Junior Team, then named to the National Team in both 1997 and 1998. In that year, he pitched against the US Olympic team, striking out 15 batters in 6 2/3 innings. Later, he helped Korea claim the gold medal in the Asian Games held in Bangkok, Thailand. Kim attended Sungkyunkwan University's Faculty of Law until 1999. 1999 season Kim was signed by the Arizona Diamondbacks on February 19, 1999. Kim went 2-0 with 32 strikeouts in 21.1 innings in El Paso (AA) and then went to Tucson Sidewinders (AAA), where he posted 2-0 with 21 strikeouts in 17.1 innings. His ability to strike out batters caught the attention of Diamondbacks coaching staff. He was the youngest player in MLB at the time he debuted on May 29 at Shea Stadium. He came in to pitch in the bottom of the ninth inning, and after retiring Edgardo Alfonzo and John Olerud, struck out Mike Piazza and got the save in the Diamondbacks' 8-7 victory over the New York Mets. 2000 season In the season, Kim got the closer role when incumbent Matt Mantei opened the season on the disabled list. For the year, Kim struck out 111 hitters in just 70.2 innings pitched (14.14 per nine innings), including 11 out of 12 batters over five games, and twice struck out eight consecutive batters. Kim struggled in part of the season. After his 14 saves and a 1.82 ERA over his first 28 appearances, he was demoted to Triple-A Tucson at the end of July. Mostly used as a starter to restore his confidence, Kim returned to Arizona a month later. With Mantei reinserted as the closer, Kim pitched as a setup man and also started a game after recording 84 relief appearances. 2001 season and the road to the World Series Arizona turned to Kim again as a closer after Mantei was lost to injury for the remaining season. Kim responded with 19 saves, a 2.94 ERA, and 113 strikeouts in 98 innings. He made his first career postseason appearance in the NLDS Game 3 at the Busch Stadium to protect the Diamondbacks’ 5-3 lead against the Cardinals with the go-ahead run at the plate in the 8th inning. After a walk to Albert Pujols that loaded the bases, Kim ended the inning with a center-field flyout. In the 9th inning, Kim saved the game with the game-ending double play off Mark McGwire's bat. In the NLCS against the Atlanta Braves, Kim worked a scoreless inning in Game 2, in which the Diamondbacks lost. Kim then saved Games 4 and 5 for the Diamondbacks and sealed his team’s claim of the championship. Kim entered Game 4 with the bases loaded with no out in the 8th inning to save the Diamondbacks’ 7-3 lead. Kim shut out this inning with a double play and a lineout. He then retired the next 3 batters in the 9th inning and saved the game. The next night, Kim pitched another 2 shutout innings and saved the game that clinched the Diamondbacks’ ticket to the World Series. Kim became the first pitcher since Goose Gossage to earn two-inning saves on back-to-back days in the postseason. In the 2004 postseason, Houston Astros closer Brad Lidge matched Gossage and Kim's feat.Henry Schulman, Kent's 3-Run Shot Ends Pitchers' Duel San Francisco Chronicle Oct. 19, 2004 With the Diamondbacks up two games to one going into Game 4, Kim relieved Curt Schilling in the eighth inning with the Diamondbacks leading 3-1. Kim struck out Shane Spencer, Scott Brosius, Alfonso Soriano, and Bernie Williams and grounded out Derek Jeter. But Paul O'Neill hit a single off Kim before Jeter's plate appearance and Tino Martinez's two-out, two-run home run tied the game in the bottom of the ninth inning. With another home run hit off Kim by Derek Jeter in the bottom of the tenth, the Yankees won the game and tied the Series. Kim threw more than 60 pitches and was charged with the loss. The night after, in Game 5, Diamondbacks manager Bob Brenly sent Kim again to the mound to protect the Diamondbacks' 2-0 lead. Jorge Posada hit a double off Kim, but Kim grounded out Shane Spencer and struck out Chuck Knoblauch. Then the Yankees again came from a two-run, two-out deficit in the ninth inning, to defeat the Diamondbacks in 12 innings. Kim was again victimized, this time by Scott Brosius, whose two-run home run tied the score. Later, Alfonso Soriano hit a single in the bottom of the 12th to win the game. Despite Kim's poor performance, the Diamondbacks staged a comeback and clinched the World Series Championship in Game 7 at Bank One Ballpark. Kim later revealed in an exclusive interview how he felt during the 2001 World Series. "We went through the whole season, 25 guys and then the coaching staff. That time it was like old people. They said, 'OK, we got last chance.' Some people said if we don't win, next year everybody's gone." Kim continued, "Then I gave up a home run. I didn't feel good. But we won." Thomas Harding, "Quiet Calculation," Rockies Magazine, Aug. 2006, page 40 2002 season In , Kim showed no lingering effects from his unfortunate World Series debut. He set a single-season franchise record for saves (36), breaking the old mark set by Gregg Olson in (30). Kim finished the season with an 8-3 record, 92 strikeouts, and a career-best 2.04 ERA in a team-high 72 appearances. On May 11, 2002, Kim struck out Scott Rolen, Mike Lieberthal, and Pat Burrell on nine pitches in the eighth inning of a ten-inning 6-5 win over the Philadelphia PhilliesESPN - Diamondbacks vs. Phillies Play By Play and Game Summary, May 11 2002 - MLB. Kim became the 23rd National League pitcher and the 32nd pitcher in Major League history to accomplish the nine-strike/three-strikeout half-inning. On June 12, 2002, Kim pitched two shut-out innings with four strikeouts and saved the Diamondbacks' 9-5 win over the New York Yankees at the Yankee Stadium.Jack Curry, Same Kim, Same Site, But a Different Result New York Times June 13, 2002 In 2002, Kim converted 36 of 42 save opportunities,ESPN - Byung-Hyun Kim Stats, News, Photos - Pittsburgh Pirates - MLB Baseball eighth-best in the NL. Kim was selected for the All-Star Game. 2003-2004 seasons As Matt Mantei returned from the disabled list and became the Arizona Diamondbacks' closer, Kim joined the starting rotation. As a Diamondbacks starter, he compiled a record of 1-5 with a 3.56 ERA. On May 29, Kim was traded to Boston for Shea Hillenbrand. See 2003 Boston Red Sox for the significance of this trade. Kim remained as a starter through June, but the Red Sox needed him as their closer because the Red Sox's closer-by-committee approach implemented following the advice of the famed baseball statistician and Red Sox adviser Bill James was failing. On June 27, Kim made his final start for the 2003 season in Boston's 25-8 win against the Florida Marlins at Fenway Park. Kim became the Red Sox closer in July, converting 16 saves out of 19 save opportunities despite pitching through lingering ankle and shoulder pain caused by the injury he sustained in April. Although his September ERA was 0.00, by the time the postseason started, Kim was not healthy enough to be effective on the pitching mound. Kim was pulled in the bottom of the 9th inning with two outs in his only ALDS appearance in Game 1 against the Oakland Athletics. During the lineup announcement in Game 3 at Fenway Park, Red Sox fans intensely booed him. Thinking that he did not deserve the booing after he pitched despite being in pain to advance the Red Sox to the postseason, Kim gave them the middle finger, but later issued an apology. Because of shoulder stiffness, Kim was left off the ALCS roster. Even though the Red Sox lost the ALCS to the Yankees, the Red Sox retained most of its core players for 2004 and won the World Series. As a starter, Kim went 3-6 with a 3.38 ERA in 12 appearances in . In the beginning of 2004, however, problems with his balance -- a lingering effect of the 2003 ankle injury -- made him ineffective and cost him a spot in the starting rotation after going 1-1 with a 6.17 ERA in three starts. Bronson Arroyo took Kim's starting rotation spot and Kim was optioned to Triple-A Pawtucket in May. Kim rejoined the Red Sox in September. He was assigned to the bullpen and won one game in 5.2 innings of work. Kim briefly became a subject of talks between high-ranking U.S. and South Korean diplomats in August 2004. Upon his arrival in Seoul as the new U.S. Ambassador to Korea in August 2004, Ambassador Christopher R. Hill, currently Assistant Secretary of State for East Asian and Pacific Affairs and the chief U.S. negotiator for North Korea's nuclear program, spoke with his Korean diplomatic counterparts about Kim and the Red Sox, along with the U.S.-Korea relationship and other diplomatic and geopolitical issues surrounding the Korean peninsula.New U.S. Ambassador a Frank, Capable Problem Solver Chosun Ilbo, Aug. 17, 2004 Ambassador Hill is one of the high-ranking "Red Sox fan" diplomats in the predominantly Red-Sox U.S. Department of State Paul Bedard, Red Sox Nation in Foggy Bottom Washington Whispers U.S.News and World Report Oct. 12, 2007 and watched the Red Sox win the World Series while stationed in Seoul. See South Korea-United States relations for more details and background information on Hill's mention of Kim. 2005 season Before the 2005 season, the Red Sox sent Kim to the Colorado Rockies, with general manager Theo Epstein calling the two-year deal given to him in 2004 "a mistake." Kim was traded for left-handed pitcher Chris Narveson, who was optioned to Triple-A Pawtucket, and catcher Charles Johnson, who was immediately designated for assignment and released. As part of the trade, Colorado sent Boston about $2.6 million to equalize the salaries. Rockies manager Clint Hurdle gave Kim the choice of taking a spot in the bullpen (Kim posted 0-3 with 7.84 ERA as a middle reliever for the Rockies that season) or a starter position in the Rockies' Triple-A team Colorado Springs Sky Sox. Just 20 minutes later, Hurdle was told that that Rockies starter Shawn Chacon was injured and has to go to the disabled list,Thomas Harding, "Quiet Calculation" Rockies Magazine, Aug. 2006, page 34 opening a spot in the Rockies starting rotation for Kim. On August 8, Sunny Kim, another South Korean starting pitcher who had just joined the Rockies from the Washington Nationals, and Kim started doubleheader games at Coors Field against the Florida Marlins. They became the first two pitchers with same last name to start both ends of doubleheader since Gaylord and Jim Perry started each end of a doubleheader for the Cleveland Indians against the Boston Red Sox at the Fenway Park on June 22, 1974.Sun Woo Kim's 2005 Career Highlight MLB.com The Rockies won both games and Kim collected a win. Thomas Harding, Mohr Goes Deep in 11th MLB.com Aug. 8, 2005 Thomas Harding, Kim, Rox Sweep Twinbill MLB.com Aug. 8, 2005 Kim finished the season 5-9 with a 4.37 ERA as a starter and filed for free agency on November 1, 2005, and re-signed with the Rockies. He earned $1.25 million in 2006 with a club option worth $2.5 million in 2007 (with a $250k buyout). World Baseball Classic Kim represented Korea in the World Baseball Classic, a tournament held during spring training before the 2006 season. Kim was credited with solid shutout middle relief performances during the tournament in Korea's wins against Taiwan in the first round and JapanJoseph D'Hippolito, Ichiro Forced to Eat Words: South Korea Tops Japan, Keeps U.S. Hopes Alive Seattle Post-Intelligencer Mar. 16, 2006 and the United States.2006 World Baseball Classic Second Round Game Result: United States v. Korea in the second round. Kim collected a relief-win against Japan in the second round. In the semifinal game against Japan, however, Kim relieved Byung-doo Jun in the 7th inning and then allowed a two run home run to Kosuke Fukudome. Korea lost this semifinal game to Japan and finished fourth in the tournament. 2006 season Kim began the 2006 campaign with the Colorado Rockies on the disabled list. Upon his successful rehabilitation, he made his season debut on April 30, 2006, against the Florida Marlins in Miami. Kim pitched impressively, giving up only one run on five hits while striking out nine batters. Kim established himself in the Rockies starting rotation for the season. He started two historic games in the Major League history soon thereafter. On May 22, 2006, Kim and his former high school teammate and then-Los Angeles Dodgers' starter Jae Seo started against each other. This game was the first game in which two Korean pitchers started against each other in the Major League history. Both pitchers had quality starts, but Seo outdueled Kim. Ken Gurnick, Seo Helps Dodgers Climb Toward First MLB.com May 23, 2006 Thomas Harding, Rockies Taken Down a Peg in LA MLB.com May 23, 2006 On May 28, Barry Bonds hit his 715th home run off Kim at SBC Park and surpassed Babe Ruth's 714 career home runs and put himself in sole possession of second place on the all-time career home runs list. After a three-minute delay, Kim struck out the next two batters and pitched 5 1/3 innings to collect a win.Thomas Harding, Rockies, Kim Win Despite Bonds' 715th MLB.com May 28, 2006 On July 28, 2006, he had 5 consecutive strikeouts against the San Diego Padres, tying the Rockies record for consecutive strikeouts. In four different starts, he recorded nine strikeouts each against the Florida Marlins, Houston Astros, Pittsburgh Pirates and Washington Nationals. Kim became the only pitcher in the Major League history to pitch shutout wins in consecutive starts at Coors Field by beating the Oakland Athletics on June 19 and the Texas Rangers on June 25. 2007 season Kim began the season with the Colorado Rockies as a reliever after he lost his starting rotation spot to Josh Fogg. The Rockies' decision to move Kim to the bullpen was controversial. Kim contended that he was not given a fair opportunity during the spring training to compete for a starting rotation spot and asked to be traded. See the referenced article for more details on Kim's charges and Rockies manager Clint Hurdle's response.Thomas Harding, Kim Says Move to Bullpen Is 'Not Right' MLB.com Mar. 24, 2007 After a spot start on April 15, Kim was placed on the disabled list with an injured thumb. He was assigned to the Rockies' Triple-A team, the Colorado Springs Sky Sox, for a rehab assignment. Kim was concerned that his rehab assignment was longer than necessary and changed his agent by hiring Scott Boras to help speed up the trade process.Troy E. Renck, Kim Gets His Revenge Denver Post Aug. 2, 2007 (Kim hired Boras until March 2008.) On May 13, 2007, he was traded to the Florida Marlins for Jorge Julio. As a Marlin, he proved himself as a dependable starter.Joe Frisaro, Kim to Test Free-Agent Market MLB.com Oct. 31, 2007 On August 1, Kim collected his 50th career win with career-high ten strikeouts in his starting match-up against Josh Fogg at Dolphin Stadium.Tom Keller, Kim Strikes Out Career-High 10 in Win MLB.com Aug. 1, 2007 Two days later, Kim was claimed off waivers by the Arizona Diamondbacks. Kim's return to Arizona lasted two starts; the Diamondbacks designated him and Joe Kennedy for assignment on August 14.D'Backs Designate Struggling Pitcher Kim for Assignment ESPN Aug. 15, 2007 Shortly after Kim left the Diamonbacks, Diamondbacks closer Jose Valverde broke Kim's franchise single-season save record. On August 25, 2007, the Florida Marlins re-signed Kim as a free agent.Jeff Wallner, Notes: Kim Rejoins Marlins MLB.com Aug. 25, 2007 On September 28, Kim collected his tenth win of the season against the Mets at Shea StadiumJoe Frisaro, Marlins Impacting Races MLB.com Sept. 28, 2007 and became the second South Korean pitcher after Chan Ho Park to win ten games in a Major League season.Joe Frisaro, Marlins Stay Hot by Toppling Mets MLB.com Sept. 29, 2007 2008 season On February 24, , Kim signed a contract with the Pittsburgh Pirates. The Pirates had planned to use Kim exclusively in the bullpen.Pittsburgh Pirates Press Release: Pirates sign right-handed pitcher Byung-Hyun Kim MLB.com February 24, 2008 Jenifer Langosch, Bucs ink Kim to one-year deal MLB.com February 24, 2008 Kim made his first spring training appearance on March 10, 2008, much later than most other players did. Jenifer Longosch, Bucs' Kim settles down in spring debut MLB.com March 10, 2008 After a disappointing spring training performance, Kim was released by the Pirates on March 25.Pirates shoring up their bullpen Career highlights *A-Award, ''Arena Korea'' and Audi Korea, 2007 Pic1 Pic2 *1-time World Baseball Classic (in Japan and the United States of America) 4th place (2006 Republic of Korea) *2-time World Series Champion (2001 Arizona Diamondbacks, 2004 Boston Red Sox) *1-time All-Star (2002 National League) Personal Kim owns a Japanese restaurant named Umi Sushi Restaurant in San Diego. See also * Pitchers who have struck out three batters on nine pitches References External links * * Rotoworld (fantasy stats and news snippets) * Baseball Reference minor league statistics Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:2001 Arizona Diamondbacks World Series Championship Team Category:2004 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:2006 World Baseball Classic Players of South Korea Category:National League All-Stars Category:Arizona Diamondbacks players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:South Korean baseball players Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players of South Korea Category:People from Gwangju Category:Tucson Sidewinders players Category:Colorado Springs Sky Sox players Category:Free Agents Category:Players